Lost Brother
by Yuuki Cross PureBlood
Summary: Abby has lost her brother Yusei Fudo
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS

CHAPTER 1

It has been a year since Yusei Fudo has died. He died just to save Kiryu and Team Satisfaction. He died when he was talking to Kiryu. He last words was Kiryu promise me you will. Abby was thinking this through her head as she was driving her duel runner. When she got home where Crow, Jack, and Kiryu lived with her. She did not her Crow talking to her.

"Did you hear me Abby," Asked Crow?

"What did you say Crow," Asked Abby?

"I said it has been a year since Yusei died and you don't talk but once in a blue moon. Do you miss him that much," Asked Crow?

Abby started to cry and she ran to Crow fell in his arms. She fell asleep in his arms with him sitting on the couch. When she woke up she said this.

"Crow," Said Abby.

"What is it," Answered Crow.

"I do miss Yusei very much, and all I can do is think about him too," Said Abby.

"Me too Abby I miss him too," Said Crow.

Abby fell back to sleep when Jack and Kiryu got home they saw Crow asleep with Abby Asleep in his arms.

"I guess Abby could not hold it in no more," Said Jack.

"I think you are right on that one Jack," Said Kiryu.

"Well, I think I will wake up Crow," Said Jack.

"Ok," Said Kiryu.

"Hey, hey, Crow wake up," Said Jack.

"What," Said Crow.

"What is with Abby asleep in your arms for," Asked Kiryu?

"Did she let her feelings out," Asked Jack?

"Yes, She did, well I am going to put her in her bed," Said Crow

"Ok, you do just that," Said Kiryu.

So Crow put Abby in her bed. After he did that he went and talked with Jack, and Kiryu as he did that, a shadow figure was outside Abby's window. The shadow figure said this.

"I am back guys," Said the shadow figure to it self.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS

CHAPTER 2

"Good morning guys," Said Crow.

"Good morning," Said Kiryu.

"Where is Abby? She was not in her bed or left a note like all the time when she leaves," Said Crow.

"She got up about one hour after me and she told me she was going for a race run," Said Jack.

The shadow figure is watching Abby on her duel runner, but she is not doing a good job at it. She keeps falling off. What the shadow figure don't now is that Aki is watching Abby too. The last time Abby fell off her duel runner she started to cry about Yusei.

"Yusei, Yusei why did you have to go," Abby cryed to her self!

"Abby why are you crying," asked Aki?

"Because ever since Yusei died I can not do nothing right," Said Abby.

"I…I…I miss…mi…miss him…so…so much Aki," Said Abby crying her eyes out.

Just then Rua and Ruka.

"Who are you talking about, Yusei ," Asked Rua and Ruka?

"Yes," Said Aki in a sad tone.

As the shadow figure moved in the bushes Abby heared it move in the bushes. She looked at the bushes.

"Did you guys hear that," Asked Abby?

"Hear what," Asked Rua?

"Ne…never mind," Said Abby.

"Well Rua, and I have to go home," Said Ruka.

"Ok,' Said Abby.

"Well I have to go too. Dad told me that he how to drive a car today, so bye," Said Aki.

"Ok, see you later," said Abby.

"Abby do not cry any more I am sure Yusei will not like it if you keep crying about him," Said Aki.

"You are right Aki. Yusei will not like it Aki. But you don't know him, so how do you know he want like it," Said Abby.

"Cause of what Crow, Kiryu, and Jack say about him. Well see you later," Said Aki.

"Ok,' Said Abby.

As Abby drives her duel runner home she sees a red duel runner is behind her, so when she gets home she runs to her room to try to hind.

"Abby why did you look like you have been crying again," Asked Kiryu as he walked in her room.

"Because I have, and I am going to bed," Said Abby.

"Ok, Abby do you feel like someone is watching you," Asked Kiryu.

'Yes all day. Why do you ask," Asked Abby?

"Well Jack, Crow, and me was feeling like that today too. Well good night Abby," Said Kiryu

"Night," Said Abby

So everybody was feeling like someone was watching them, and they are right. The next day.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS

CHAPTER 3

Kiryu heard someone walking up to him as he worked on his duel runner. But he did not see nobody there.

"Who is there," Said Kiryu.

He went back to work on his duel runner when he did he saw Yusei Fudo.

"Yu…Yusei I thought you were died. I mean I saw you die," Said a shocked Kiryu.

"I know, my father sent me back. So how is Abby?" Asked Yusei.

"Not her old self," Said Kiryu as he looked at the ground.

"I know," Said Yusei.

"Then why did you ask, and how do you know, and if you know then why did you ask?" Asked Kiryu.

"I don't know, and I know cause I seen her cry about me," Said Yusei.

"She does miss you very much, and it was you who was spying on us," Said Kiryu.

"Yup, and I know she misses me," Said Yusei.

Just then kiryu's cell phone goes off. RING RING RING, so he answers it.

"Hello," Said Kiryu.

"Hey Kiryu, where are you?" Asked Crow.

"At home why?" Asked Kiryu.

"Because Abby is at the hospital," Said Crow.

"What!" Yelled Kiryu.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS

CHAPTER 4

"What!" Yelled Kiryu

He, looked at Yusei, and Yusei did not what to do.

"What, happened?" Asked Kiryu

"She fell off her duel runner, and the duel runner flipped in the air, and landed on her." Said Crow

"Ok, I will be there with Yusei." Said Kiryu.

"What, Yusei how?" Asked Crow

"His father let him come back." Said Kiryu

"Oh ok, well just get here" Said Crow

"Ok." Said Kiryu.

So Kiryu hangs up the cell phone, and he tells Yusei about Abby.

"What did Crow want?" Asked Yusei

"He said that Abby is in the hospital." Said Kiryu

"What, what happened to her?" Asked Yusei.

"She fell off her duel runner, and the duel runner flipped in the air, and it landed on her." Said Kiryu

"What!" Yelled Yusei

"Yup. Well lets go to the hospital." Said Kiryu.

"Ok." Said Yusei

Yusei and Kiryu jumped on the duel runners and got to the hospital. When they get there Kiryu had to let Yusei meet Rua, Ruka, and Aki. When they get in Abby's room she was shocked to see Yusei.

"What, Yusei is alive." Said Abby.

"That sis I am, all thanks to our father." Said Yusei

"Cool." Said Abby

"Well your left leg is broken, so I put it in a case." Said the Doctor

"Ok, thank you." Said Abby


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS

CHAPTER 5

So Abby's left leg held, and she is on her duel runner again, and dueling Yusei with his duel runner, and Abby is winning, but not for long.

"Abby is her old self again." Said Jack

"Yes, and lets hope it stays that way." Said Crow

"Yup." Said Kiryu

So Abby gets her brother back, and Kiryu, Crow, and Jack gets there best friend back. Yusei loves Aki, and Aki loves him too, but they both don't know it yet.


End file.
